Break A Leg
by justdancingsam
Summary: Due to an accidental fall, or what may seem so, Ash happened to have a broken leg. Will it recover in time? Rated T for Language, NOT RECOMMENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER 16! IN PROGRESS DUE TO MORE CHAPTERS!
1. The Fall

**I apologize for the lack of fanfictions lately, I've been busy with other stuff, such as vacations, and some stuff (Y'all know I can't be online all the time). Enjoy this one.**

 **Note 2: I'm thinking of creating a Nintendo (Mario)/Sing crossover, expect that one coming soon**

Where do I even begin? Other than the fact it was for a simple fact the whole events didn't end well. Especially not for Ash. Basically what would happen would go from a simple misplacement to a almost fatal event. But it wouldn't be Lance's fault. Ah well.

So when it was morning time for the two (It was 10:30 in the morning on July 28, 2017), was where it all... _began!_

* * *

Take the morning again, now, oh right, let's begin the events.

* * *

Scarlett enjoyed playing with her stuff at the top of the stairs every once in a while, she either had stuffed animals, Ash's Nintendo Switch (Only if Scarlett didn't break it, which Scarlett never broke anything, even the Switch), or, some blocks. Today was one of those days. She had something different, she had some shape fitting item from Fisher Price. The only problem was, _she had some hammer with it._ So much that it would NOT end well for the next person who fell over on it. _"What if Ash tripped on that? I really should tell her to move her stuff. I know she's about a month or two months old, but she's very mature for her age, which surprises me."_ Samuel thought, but before he could, the cat rolled on by, distracting both him AND Scarlett. _"Now how very cute this is"_ he then thought.

 _5 minutes later..._

Okay, now he knew, she was hungry, but needed changing as well. So he took her, _without knowing what would happen!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Ash was looking up some stuff to get inspired from, she usually does this because from online sources, inspiration could strike her any moment at all she was online, maybe new guitar solos? Maybe. _Maybe._ Whilst pondering on what guitar notes her next song could have, her stomach growled in the process. _"I'm hungry. Guess this is what I get for skipping breakfast today"_ Ash thought, and went to the kitchen, _or so it may seem!_

* * *

Ash was way too oblivious to the fact that Scarlett left her hammer used for the said item at the... **_very top step!_** Worst part, she never saw it at all! From what one could tell, they should've moved their stuff. But at the very moment thing couldn't get _ANY_ worse... _Ash could feel herself falling down the stairs!_

* * *

"Alright Scarlett, since I know you can eat by yourself, I want to see you do it" Samuel said to him, he obviously had full faith in her. Knowing how to handle this, he decided to stay by her side the full time.

However, halfway in, he heard a blood-curdling scream. "Scarlett? What's wrong?" He tried before knowing... _it wasn't Scarlett_.

"Be right back" He said to her. Before knowing that Ash was at the bottom of the stairs, before he even KNEW it, _there was a bone sticking out of her right leg._

 _"NOT a good sign!"_ Samuel thought. Later he knew what was going down. _Her leg... broke!_

* * *

And oh man was she crying way too hard on the floor where the stairs were. _This was more or less where it all began..._

* * *

To be continued...


	2. What Happened Next

**Updates for my other stories: Caring For A Cat (Chapter 3) and Summer Trip (Chapter 2), I don't know if that might ever finish that, if I ever do so, I'll make updates on that. Where Are We (My crossover), will definitely be updated a lot.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2**

Ash thought she might throw up, even her stomach couldn't handle the leg pain

She felt weird, and all he knew was her leg was broken, and a bone stuck out. Samuel's mind was whirring with just what the hell he was gonna do. His first intention? Obviously call an ambulance. _Or maybe let Jon know..._

* * *

"Let me look a _little_ bit closer." Was Samuel's first instant reply. Having a look, his eyes widened, and his jaws... _literally hung open!_ "OH SHIT! She definitely had a bone there!" Not only was he scared, but he was also... worried.

"Do you happen to remember what happened?" Samuel asked, that was _before_ realizing... it was Scarlett's intention (Probably an accident). Soon as she went to apologize to him for making it happen, her eyes were at the maximum widen point, she then went away and finished her stuff.

On the other hand, Ash really had no clue what was going on, as her sight got blurry the moment she landed her fall from the stairs. She was still crying in pain. Thus, he called the ambulance.

* * *

 _20 minutes later..._

So the ambulance finally arrived. _"About time! This is a serious issue!"_ he thought. The first thing they obviously did was knowing what happened, whilst 5 other workers looked after her, one couldn't even begin to even explain what happened. So he did.

 _"Fucking typical!"_ Samuel thought

So... one question, what is the cause of it all, did it break when she fell over it? I'll leave that to you.

Damn, that was one screwed up event!

Well, or some might say... _a fucked up foot!_

* * *

 _1 hour later..._

So Samuel was STILL waiting to see her, he was way too worried to hear the results, it was a definite sure the leg was broken, obviously because a bone was exposed... _literally!_

His mind was whirring with options to spend the night, obviously because Scarlett was sent off to Jon's (Who was later notified of the incident), because she gets lonely home alone, so forth, that their house was a little too empty with no Ash.

 _"Could I crash the night at Rosita's? Johnny's? Channel X's? Lance's? Becky's? I can't decide."_ So, one by one he notified all of them, only Lance responded saying that was fine. _"Lance!? Oh hell no I'm not spending the night with THAT cheater!"_ He responded back saying no thanks. The moment he started texting Jon, the nurse went to take him to Ash's room. And when the X-Ray was shown, Samuel nearly threw up. _"Oh my god! DISGUSTING!"_ And DAMN, 3 snapped bones? NO way she's gonna write music without dealing with the pain, I made the public announcement everywhere, FaceBook, Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, Skype, etc...

Well, Samuel couldn't think of anyone except... Jon, who he thought about having him over that night. It was never said, he usually hated the quiet at his house, he's used to Ash playing her electric guitar before sleeping. _"It's okay, it's alright, yeah!"_ Samuel thought, but he still invited Jon over nevertheless.

* * *

"So, what's gonna happen?" He first asked.

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen. Since there's 3 snapped bones, we will have to put all of them back on. But don't fret, she's gonna survive it." One of the assistants were there to explain what was gonna happen.

 _"Seriously!? Who would die in a minor injury!?"_ Was his next thought. "When she's released, how long will the cast be on for, and are crutches or a wheelchair required?" Now THIS is something he absolutely had to know.

"We think she'll be out in 3 weeks, once so, she will have to be in a cast for a month and a half, and no, neither should be require, all results may vary, depending on surgery results. We have to perform multiple surgeries on her." They replied

 _"Too much info, but okay"_ As he agreed, and he realized, visits are allowed. "I think I'll be headed home, thanks for the info" Was his last words to them, before headed back to the house

 _This is going to be a LONG 3 weeks, and that extra month and a half until it recovers!_ That was before he realized... _Samuel could finish whatever Ash started!_

* * *

To be continued...


	3. The Next Day (Trying To Get Over It)

**I don't have much to say, other than, enjoy this one.**

 _Later, possibly the next morning..._

So he ended up being alone for the 21 days, almost sending him into a deep depression, what he predicted was true, this _was_ going to be a long 3 weeks. Jon was there the next morning, though he had a lot of business to take care of, so he had to leave, and thus, _started the hard part, being alone for 21 days!_

There was no Scarlett, no guitar, no _nothing_ , nothing but himself, and what he had to keep him company. Well, the cat was still there, he had _that!_ But, what exactly WAS he gonna do? How was he gonna tell Lance and/or Becky to piss off if they so happen to stalk up on him. How, how, _how!?_

* * *

He almost cried not seeing her, but surgery had to be done, no doubts. Sorry, but it was what it was. As-is. _"Am I gonna let the fact that Ash is gone for 21 days getting a leg repaired depress me?"_ Samuel thought, almost with... pride.

Was it gonna be easy getting over it? No it wasn't

But could it be **doable**? Yes it was.

He had the groceries done the day before the incident happened. There's that. He stocked up on some stuff, Skype, Wii U, etc. Again, the depression tried not to get the better of him, which it didn't. _"So far, so good"_ he thought. He later decided to watch a little TV to see if Ash had something that was recorded that she could've watched for some reason, but never did. He found at least 3 things, _The Doors (1991), The Rocker (2008),_ and of course, one of the horror stuff (Remember, she's into this here), _Dreamcatcher (2003)_. No sign of anything he'd watch. _"Nope, boring, nada, zilch, ridiculous, uh-uh, no way, sorry, maybe another time"_ Samuel kept thinking, flipping the channels, despite the fact that he now started to fail to accept the fact he now is getting depressed, _big time!_ That's that.

 _"Aww come on! Why do I now have to feel this way!"_ Samuel was angry in his mind but saddened in his true form.

It wasn't too late for him to snap out of it, but 21 days felt like 21 years to him. He didn't know why, but that was the way he felt, _unfortunately there was no turning back at this point, as there were tears forming in his eyes, and oh boy did he hate it!_

From this point on, he felt like he was in a nightmare or a Twilight Zone scenario Samuel couldn't wake up from. He tried to see if this was a dream, _it wasn't!_

Almost immediately, the tears began to rush down his face while he was trying so hard not for them to. _"Huh, what's thi-, TEARS!? Why was I crying?"_ Samuel thought, trying to wipe them away, but new ones just kept coming. His sight got blurry as well.

* * *

That was the moment he knew... _he was crying._

* * *

When the hell would he see Ash ever again? Not only depression got him, but anxiety got him later on. He really wanted to pick a bone with the hospital service they always trusted and went to if needed.

So upon picking a bone, he listened very closely, about not visiting while surgery is going on (Which was obviously the case right now), but he wanted to know, just maybe, what did the leg look like right now?

So the nurse on the phone with him, sent him the picture, _which was a screwed up idea, apparently._

* * *

Receiving the image, the first reaction was priceless, he threw up in disgust just seeing it. _"OH GOD! DISGUSTING!"_ You probably wouldn't want to look at it. It was pretty gruesome. But one thing's for sure, crutches might _have_ to be the answer. _"Ah well! If crutches are the answer, let it happen!"_ He thought, now feeling the urge to do anything, _at all!_

* * *

 _The 3 weeks wouldn't be so long now, would it!? Time flew so fast when he never looked._

* * *

Next chapter is the finale.


	4. The Release

**The man is back! Missed me? Enjoy this final part, this part will, obviously take place in August/September 2017, as that's when it all happened, though it's now February 2018**

 **NOTE: I might be considering a My Neighbor Totoro or a Home Alone fanfiction in the future. Maybe a... crossover?**

 **This might not be much, but I just recently got another one all planned out**

 **Now, where were we?**

1 month later after the news was shipped...

* * *

So, what all happened, you're probably wondering? Being alone wasn't too bad, though some hoops had to be jumped for this. Like, for one, how the hell was he going to keep in contact with Ash? That, was left unanswered, as no one knew what all went to the maximum.

Okay, Scarlett was handed back within a few days after the 21 for the god-damned surgeries, but this shit was all worth it, he took care of the house (Housekeeping), and a few other stuff. But, he was waiting for the one call with the surgery results...

* * *

 _Some time later..._

The phone rang, which, hoping it wasn't fake tech support shit or the wrong numbers that kept coming after him, it surely was the number he was expecting. _"I hope to god that's the surgery results, if not, I'm gonna blow!"_ was Samuel's instant thought.

"Hello?" Being his first response, things could only get better, or worse...

* * *

 _More moments later..._

That was it, the surgery results, not only it was successful, she's getting released in a few days, and crutches weren't necessary, in fact her bones are back in place. _"YES YES **YES!** " _Samuel excitedly thought, was this... for sure, the end, again, leaving it to you guys. What was he going to do, though he still despised Lance, and Becky was one of Samuel's old girlfriend's (They broke up under Samuel's discretion, they still know each other), so, she knew what could go right, one problem, he was still pissed at her for being the one Lance took. Today, he forgave her, and explained he now has Ash, to which Samuel explained to Becky everything up to this point.

So, they're now friends again, and did everything to make sure Ash was given a warm welcome upon her return. Samuel gave himself the ultimate task, have everything ready by the time she returns Friday afternoon. Sunny, clear weather, what could go wrong?

* * *

 _Friday afternoon..._

Okay, this morning he almost got a little anticipated, still, that one call was waiting for him confirming her release, and he still got old friend calls... wait, back up to 12:30 that same day, some phone call interrupted this call that was ongoing between 5 other of his friends on Skype he was in, _"That number looks familiar..."_ , was his first and ever so only reaction before he called back at the number, "Okay, please be good!" said the man as the phone was still ringing.

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

Oh yeah, if you thought he wouldn't get this excited, the number ringed and confirmed, Ash was due for release within 2 and a half hours, or earlier, Samuel almost flipped shit at this point, he couldn't wait, now all that's left to do, deliver the news to their baby, and do a bit more cat & housework (Catwork, meaning to take care of it BYA), so, what could possibly go wrong? 2 and a half hours is what his thoughts kept playing, again he flipped shit! But just what else was left? Maybe surprise her? _"Yes, maybe the new fender, this might not be much, but it's what I could possibly do."_ Samuel had an ultimate surprise waiting. Okay, maybe not as big as expected (You know me well by now, well, hopefully). So it was off to this place he found yesterday he went. It wasn't easy but he got it, in fact, first person to buy it (How about that!), so, how happy would she get? Guess.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

So he was just watching some TV, flipping channels when the phone ringed again, this was the same number as... earlier. "Yes, please tell me I can get her!" This point he was ready to go full blown. The phone kept ringing, ringing, and finally, some answer that went _"Samuel O'Grady?"_

"Yes?" Hoping it was what the expected was, he went full shocked, and ready. _"You are free to come and pick up Ashlynn from the Novant Health's Emergency Care, thank you for your cooperation with us, take care."_

"YES!" That was the signal that he put the baby to sleep and went to his car and drove it to the ER, where Ash was waiting. From that moment, it all returned to normal.

* * *

Well, that's about it, sorry for not being on it a hell of a while. I'm back up.

;)


End file.
